The Doughty Witch: Book One
by Jellytaco
Summary: Hyuga Hinata was a simple High School Teacher Assistant, when a series of events unfold leading her to her Destiny, but will she choose a dull mundane life or be forced to live on the edge?
1. Chapter 1

How did I get here?

Well a train, but in this situation.

I should explain. I'm a Teacher Assistant, I was on my way to gather some resources for class, so I took the train and ended up at the library. After spending a few hours there, I left and it was the afternoon, now in the afternoon it gets busy around here. So there's a lot of school children and me, being me I was daydreaming looking at the park and them having fun, reminiscing of being a child.

When my eyes land on some weirdo in a Hoody. So I stood watching, books in hand. He looked around before locking onto one of the children near the bushes. It was a big playground, then about 20 metre's of bushes and then sports fields on the other side. He scooped up the child in one swoop as I point, no one was looking as I panic.

Dropping the books, it captures some peoples attention as I take off as fast as I can into the bushes pushing past small children, not caring if I knocked over a few, parents were yelling as I rush into the bushes, I could hear her screams, the small childs as I spot him, he was making his way to a car as I detour onto the sports field.

The ball had just been kicked into goal as I pick up, the men yelling as spectators scream at me. He was almost at the car as I aim. Throwing the ball up I leap up round house kicking it as it goes pulsing towards his head as I start running, the girl hit the ground as the guy scrambles up. Standing infront of the girl he looks at me as I shake, I don't know if you know this but, me doing any of this actually scares me more than anything.

He took off as I pick the crying girl up, the soccer players rushing over as I wrap my scarf around her neck and my jacket around her as she hugs into me. I took her back to the park, the Mother rushed over as I stand awkward.

The Police came, questioned me with a few reporters, but this is where it all happens. After my moment of bravery, but you see it gets much worse. At the police station, I met this officer, I mean he seemed off, like everything about him. He had eyes as dark as coal and they looked dead. He seemed out of place at this place, it was lively and confident, but he seemed dark and arrogant. He seemed to notice my gaze as I look away.

But today was off for me. I kept noticing people and things. The lights flickered around him as he disappeared, I was at a loss. He just vanished, no way he just- I was baffled. A lot confused. Much lost.

"So they sent an Angel after me, Brother must be really mad" his voice was smooth, dark and rich.

"Pardon?" I ask as I turn trying to get away from him.

"Acting shy huh?" he asks circling me as I back away "Judging from the Purity coming from you, I'd say you're one of the best, which means Temptation isn't an option"

"Am frighten me" I meme nervously "But smol pupper"

It's a nervous tick. I was given hypnotherapy to get rid of my Stutter, side affects, any Meme and/ or viral saying comes into play when nervous. He ushered me outside, I was done in the station anyway. He held a knife to my throat and trust me, I was pretty much shitting myself. But how did I express myself.

"Harambe" I say kicking myself.

"Name, Angel" he says as I look at what he's wearing, and what an inconvenient time to do so.

He looked no older than me, 26 at the most. Not lean, he was slim, he'd probably be a runner or something. He was wearing a large trench coat, different from the Uniform inside, but at this point, I don't even know.

"I force thee to reveal her true self in the name of the Holy Father" he says as I look away awkwardly "Speak!"

"Ted Cruz is the Zodiac Killer" I say, I really think he's crazy.

There was a loud screech of tires as I turn. And you know what, at this point I didn't really care if I got hit, because today has been shit. But it wasn't like that at all. Do you remember that boy that got kicked in the head while taking a selfie on the train tracks? Well I'm the boy and that contraption called a Motorcyle is the train and the person riding it, well, it's the foot.

When I came to, I rolled out of bed. Mmm. Fluffy pillows. Patting them, they don't feel fluffy. Opening my eyes I look around. What? Since when is my room white and have glass as the walls. Confused I get up, tapping on the glass. Where am I? Oh good grief where am I?

"She's awake" a voice says as I look.

"Thank you Sakura, I'll get you to prepare the sedative while I talk to her" the woman was busty, like unbelievably busty.

She approached my cage, she had brown eyes and blonde hair in loose twin tails. She was old, you could tell she was wise, but she didn't look over 40, maybe even 35. She smiled.

"Hello" she says as I stay quiet "Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"What are those?" I ask as I almost facepalm.

"What?"

"Nothing" I say as I look down at her, I could see people walking around and everything.

"I just want to make sure you are feeling accommodated" she says "But before we do that, I want to ask… Are you an Angel?"

"What do you mean an Angel?"

"I'll take that as a no" she says writing something down "Which means you're wearing an item of an Angel… Which isn't possible as we searched you when you came in"

"Lady Tsunade, we have a slight problem with the equipment" she had pink hair, which had to be dyed right… But in all honesty it looked natural to me.

"What kind of Problem?"

"It isn't a Problem" a baby blue blonde says rushing out "Shika had a look, three times and it isn't a malfunction"

Where are they coming from? To think today had started off with a bowl of way too much sugar coated cereal and ended like it has. They left for a moment as I look around the room. Is this a joke and what is going on? The glass shimmered as I touched it, it rippled as I take a step back.

Something cold ran down my back as I flinch turning, spinning on my heel I look around. No one was here… I'm going crazy. No, the whole World is crazy. It happened again as I shout out, it was deeper this time as I touch my back, lights flickering as look at the liquid on my fingers. Only there wasn't… I just need to take some time away. Yeah. Closing my eyes, I lay on the bed, deep breaths Hinata. Deep Breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

My legs swung back and forth as I look through the Magazine before me. It has his add for Puppies, well for Kibble for Puppies and it's super cute. Food slid into my room as I walk over from the table, picking it up. Wow, I love sludge. I wonder what Hanabi-chan is having… I wonder if she knows that I'm missing. Yeah. I bet she does, I've only been gone a few days.

Poking the sludge it wobbles as I push it away. Instead opting for the dry cookie on the side. Grabbing the pencil I scribble down a smiley face. Today is the day they let me out. When my tests come back and it'll clarify that I'm not crazy, I'll leave like nothing has ever happened.

It was about lunch time before Tsunade came and she held a bag, my bag along with the pinkette who seemed a confused. Walking over I watch as the glass or force field disappears. Why am I here? Can I go or what?

"Hinata, I can't let you go" she says as I sigh "But you can roam the area, go anywhere that has a Blue Keycard"

"Why can't I go?" I ask "I have to take the books back and my cacti needs to be watered soon"

''We already returned the books" Sakura says as I look down.

""~+~""

I sit in the library just reading mundane books, I don't even know what this place is! Uh! Placing the book back I sink to my knee's. Just sitting there, this is almost too much. Pulling myself up, I walk into the huge learning area's, a lot of teens and children were here playing with weapons, training I guess. A bark from behind me, causes me to flinch away as something wet licks my hand.

It was a fluff monster. It had a collar but no owner anywhere. Bending down to it's level it licks my face as I hold my hand up, its tail hit my face as it stomped happily. I pat it's head, my hand pressing against its forehead. It was so soft. It perked up suddenly before running off.

"Goodbye dog!" I shout as it barks "Awww"

"Hey you!" a voice shouts as I turn, it was a class with blue armbands like me "Get back over here!"

"I'm not a student" I say as he scoffs.

"Now, I don't have all day" he says "Or do you want me to tell Tsunade-sama?"

"Well ye-"

"Just please, the tour of the training area is almost done, just a few more minutes, we're going to the Research lab next"

"Research lab?"

"Coming?"

"Hai"

I followed the group as we arrived at the research area.

"What are we researching here?" Iruka asks, I just learned his name.

"How much Purity a person has to tell if they're an Angel or a Demon" a student answers.

"You will all have the chance to touch the Kitsune Stone" Iruka says "An item that tells you how pure your blood and soul is"

"I thought it was a mirror?"

"No, only pure blood Angels or Demons can pass through there, but one of the items beyond there was the "Kitsune Stone" enough talk, in we go!''

It was a huge room as we all lined up for different things. A large mirror stood at the very end with a relic, the Kitsune Stone, it glowed a hollow amber. There were other items we could look at it. A feather of an angel.

"Now this was the last known Angel, Hashirama's feather" Iruka says as I walk over looking at it, it looked like a normal feather as I touch it, it was course and dry like wood.

Maybe this magic thing was real… It felt real.

"Alright! Time for the main event to see if you're an Hunter or not" Iruka says as everyone walks over to the relic, a person came out and placed it in the Mirror "You can only place your right arm in, then pull it out, if it is white you will become a White Magic user, which means Physical Summoning and Defensive Spells or Black Magic user, which means Damaging Magic and Spiritual Summoning"

People one by one stick their hand in as I watch, I stood at the back as the guards look at me, I walk towards it, people were watching me as I stand in front it. It shimmered, it was a silver, like a liquid. It swirled and rippled as I roll my sleeve up. The Kitsune Stone glowed brighter as I raise my hand slowly toward it, my hand slid through as I feel it's coolness around my arm.

Pulling my arm out, it was as dry as ever as Iruka walks over giving a smile.

"Try again, sometimes it takes a while" he says as I put my hand out.

It hesitates, my finger mere millimetres from the liquid. It seemed to want to swallow me whole. Behind me people were laughing at me.

 _Walk in._

 _Walk on in, do it Hinata._

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" Iruka shouts as I look at the guards as I take a step back as I frown.

Diving in I see Iruka in shock as I feel the cool run over my body as I land on the ground. It was warm. Pressing myself up, I look all around as I blink. Behind me was a floating boy, he was like the sun, turning to the the other side it was a pale dark haired individual.

" **Who are you?"** the voice was hollow and filled with anger.

"Where am I?"

" **How did you get through? I thought the portal to be closed"**

"Who are you!" I shout as I shrink into myself looking for an exit "How do I get out?"

Where is the mirror? I need to leave, I can't stay here. It's too dark.

" **I see. You've just awakened, how strange for such a pure creature to have no destiny"** he says as, the dark haired floating male beside me " **The purest Angel I've ever seen, no wings either, no fangs or even a seal tieing you down"**

"Do you know what is going on?" I ask "They've kept me here and I don't know what's going on?"

" **You're an Angel. But not just some hunting Angel, you're the child of the Gray. You don't belong as a Demon or as Angel, rather just you. But it also makes you very easy to take over-"**

" _ **Leave her alone!"**_

" **So you wake up for her?"**

The blonde was in front of me, his arms out stretched. He was glowing, wisps of orange floating around him. He looked down at me, his eyes an electric blue, hair as bright as the sun and whiskers on his cheeks.

"Who are you both?" I ask.

'' **Fine Kitsune, I'll find another vessel"**

" _ **As soon as I'm found I'll end you! Now, girl you have to go!"**_

I was sent flying back as my back collides with people. I try and get footing as I pant, people sprawled out as I straighten up. The portal swirled, the stone glowing brighter and brighter as people look to me. Iruka looking at me as I blink as he opens his mouth.

"What the fuc-"


	3. Chapter 3

I was sat at a table as Tsunade slams her drink on the desk, Sakura looking at me, her eyes looked almost sorry for me.

"So what are you? And how did you get into the Void?" Tsunade asks.

"I don't know" I answer honestly "I heard a voice so I did it"

"What?"

"Walked in"

"I saw the footage and you bloody dived into the Mirror like a playboy into a bimbo blonde" Tsunade shouts.

"Cheesecake" I whisper "Fre sha vacodo"

"Did you see anyone in there?" Sakura asks as Tsunade growls.

"He isn't there" Tsunade says "He is dea-"

"Who?" I interupt.

"He's blonde and has-"

"Blue eyes and whiskers" I say as it goes silent.

It goes silent as I swallow.

"And some other guy was there, he's waiting to have a vessel and the blonde said he's waiting to be found and then he'd kill the dark haired guy" I explain "Who is he?"

"We have to tell her, it's no coincidence that she was attacked by Sasuke and being hunted by Grievers" Sakura says "I refuse to believe that she is just some lucky Angel"

"Grievers?"

"Angels who fall off the wagon and turn to destroying other Angels, it's why so many things went wrong,they influence others in the area too or those easily lead or tempted" Tsunade says as I nod "The boy you saw, other than whiskers and blue eyes blonde hair, what else did you notice about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you were around him?"

"Safe" I say "I felt like he was the sun and he was protecting me, like he'd never give up, not until he had done everything he needed to"

"That sounds like him" Sakura says "And she said he's not dead, which means we need to find him"

"She could be influenced by Sasuke"

I close my eyes as I lean forward. So tired. Closing my eyes, I feel a hand on my shoulder as I look around.

 _A warehouse? What the hell is going on here? Out of the frying pan and into fire. Getting up I look around. No… A mansion. Sasuke walks past me as he doesn't even notice me, following, he goes into his library as I trail behind him, he doesn't seem to notice me as he opens a book. Something floats out as it comes towards me._

" _So Angel, you're looking for him too?" he asks looking straight at me "I know you're here"_

" _What?"_

" _Naruto, the Person of Prophecy. Said to eradicate all Angels and Demons, well purebloods anyway, like me and you" he says as he throws the book through me ''Join me, I'll tell you everything"_

" _I don't know what's going on" I say._

" _Don't you get it?" he asks "We need to find Naruto. As goodwill, I'll give you something"_

" _I don't need anything" I say trying to wake up._

" _Oh Angel, please" he says, but he wasn't in anyway remorseful "Join me, I'll keep you safe and won't use you"_

" _No one is using me" I state._

" _You'll see. One more thing Angel"_

" _My name is Hinata"_

" _Well Hinata-hime" he slams the book close scaring me slightly "It's only a matter of time. Now go back"_

Snapping awake, I flail hitting someone as the pair look at me, the room trashed, somehow sprawled on the ground as I get up. Sasuke was right, they could be using me, so I won't tell them a word.

I sat in my room eating an apple as I read a book. Sakura walked in, it had been a few weeks since the whole mirror incident. She smiled.

"We found Naruto" she says "Thanks to you, an evacuation team is extracting him as we speak, it turns out he was stuck in an cave Thank you! "

"Was the search cancelled for him?" I ask.

"Yes, but you, you…" she hugs me tightly as I pat her back as I smile.

"Does this mean I can go home?" I ask as her expression changes.

"I don't think so, Lady Tsunade thinks you're working with Sasuke" she says "I mean, you could be and not know"

"I'm not"

"It's not a risk I can take-"

I choke a little, warmth smouldering off the walls.

"He's here" I say as her pager buzzes.

"I have to go, but feel free to come and say hi" she says as she rushes out of my small room the door sliding open for her.

I want to go home. I want to let my family know I'm all right. They got their friend back, it wasn't that hard actually, almost perfectly orchestrated, like a soppy story. But I seem to have a connection with Naruto. The lights in my room flicker as I look up. How did they find him so easily? Maybe a tip off, my lamp wobbles as I open my door, others were looking out as a huge thump came.

This was a huge underground complex it was massive, at least 20,000 people were down here as I the place flashes red. Everyone started stampeding towards me towards the exit as I wait, tendrils were whipping out wrapping around people and dragging them back as I scream. The intruders noticed as I take a step back. Run, turning, I leap over a tendril helping students up as they run, a few guards were hung from the roof.

One slithered around my leg, hanging me upside down as I kick out. It dragged me across the floor as I grab a ledge, using my free leg to kick free, more wrapped around me as I scream louder, tears welling in my eyes as I imagine this to be the end.

"GO AKAMARU!" a voice shouts as a huge fluff ball rips the tendrils off others, there is hope, it seemed to recognise me as it races over, barking sending a pulse of energy.

Freed I take off, the Dog from earlier and his master were facing the weird guy with tentacles. Can he do it on his own? Running I look back as he fights pretty well, but he relies on strength. I get around the corner to the stairs as I stop, there was a guards gun.

You're not a hero Hinata so don't act like it. But I am Hinata and I help everyone. Picking it up, I race back around the corner, not sure how to fire, but hey a lot of movies make it seem easy. Something happened, as I saw the brunette fighting, having a little trouble as I aim, flicking safety off as I take a deep breath. A tendril wrapped around Akamaru pinning him.

"Finish him and the mutt Hidan" the voice says as I freeze.

I can't shoot someone. Throwing it at the half dressed silver haired guy I sprint at him, he seemed surprised as I tackle him. He kicked me off as I roll towards the fluff ball, pulling the tendrils off as quickly pull them off, but more were coming. Weird gray haired dude was now behind me as I duck from his… Weapon, where did he even get it from? A summon. I didn't still fully understand. Akamaru whines as his trainer is strapped to a wall.

One was going to die. I know all life is all equal. I slump as I leave the poor dog, it's whimpers and squeals loud as I rush to the owner. There was a blood curdling howl as I freeze. My heart cramping as I hesitate.

"No" I whisper as tears well in my eyes, blood all over the floor, people strung and hanging, some alive and some not.

"Kakuzu can you deal with her, the mutt is still alive"

Before I can move, I'm being wrapped in a cool, smooth tether, pulling me up as I look at the male, he was screaming, livid, the dog still fighting, he'd fight till the very end. Everyone will. So… I will too! C'mon Hinata! You're an Angel! A pureblood!

I shout as I try and break free, breaking free as my clothes rip, something sprouting from my back leaving me imbalanced as I stumble. It goes silent. Hidan and Kakuzu take a step back as I walk forward, the weight on my back alarming me as I look. Wings. Huge wings. White wings, I test them out, they bend and retract and fly out, they could cut a person.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan shouts as I run at him, white incasing my hands.

"Juken! Twin Lion fist!" I shout as I lunge at him.

They ran off before anything exciting happened as I close my fists. The tendrils retreated from Akamaru and Kiba as I walk over to them, my wings disabling good walking skills. Bending down, I look at the bloodied dog. Uh. I go to touch him, to comfort him, only the white from my hands travels to him, blood slowly moved away from his fur as cuts and wounds healed. Before I could question everything, I fell back into slumber.


End file.
